


Season 2

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Letter, Light Angst, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: Before Dean made the deal
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857904
Kudos: 5





	Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> Before Dean made the deal

Dear Sammy,

Oh God, I’m the worst brother in the world. If I had just acted like a big brother should and not let you go into that diner alone, you would still be here. Bobby thinks I should bury you, but I’m still holding on to a glimmer of hope that you’ll wake up and this would’ve all been a dream. I already failed Dad, I'm not going to fail you. I’ll always stay by your side, even in death, I’m never going to leave you all alone if I have anything to say about it. We are the only ones we have left in this world, don’t you leave me too.

-Dean, writing a letter you’ll never read


End file.
